


Truth or Dare

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Truth or Dare, some lil light cursing and mentions of sex, this is a lot longer than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico get outed during truth or dare
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Howdii. I've missed a whole day of updating to be able to post this. It's a lot longer than usual but still, I'm sorry.

One of the only perks to being trapped in the infirmary day and night was how refreshing that first good night of sleep felt when your first shift was up. Will was grateful for the warm cushions and blankets on his bed, but he couldn’t help but wish that Nico was there with him.

The son of Hades had taken a mission the week before, scouting out the last remains from any armies they had fought within the last decade and sending the creatures back to Tartarus. He was expected to be gone at least another week, so Will knew his sleep would be fitful with worry.

When the hands to wake him in the morning were not those of his brothers or sister, Will woke and was instantly alert, only to find Nico, half in bed with him, looking guilty. “Did I wake you?”   
  
Will just stared at his boyfriend. The boy’s pretty face seemed to glow under the faint light of the moon, features only visible enough to see the small smile stretched across Nico’s lips. “No,” Will finally decided, pulling the son of Hades down beside him, “You didn’t wake me.”

Nico clearly didn’t believe him, but he kept quiet, face buried in Will’s chest. Large arms wrapped around Nico’s waist, which he appreciated, pressing even closer, “Good. Back to sleep now.” The demand was slurred and muffled, but still there. If the dark circles under Nico’s eyes weren’t enough to tell that he was tired, his actions were an obvious sign.

Nodding and pressing a kiss into Nico’s hair, Will did his best to press closer, taking comfort in having Nico’s smaller frame held securely in his arms. Sleep came easy, both of them finding comfort with Nico back at camp, back with Will, even if both of them had been half unconscious when the male returned. 

\---

Morning came when the sun rose, Will automatically waking up along with his father’s first appearance in the sun chariot. The rays of light peeking through the closed curtains landed on the face of a sleeping Nico, reassuring Will that his return wasn’t just a dream. “My beautiful~” he whispered into the mop of dark hair.

“‘m not beautiful” came a muffled protest from Nico, his face still pressed to Will’s chest. “I’m hot and sexy”

Will chuckled, brushing his fingers through the knotted strands, “Good morning, beautiful” he said again, just pulling Nico closer to him, despite grumbles of protest.

Sharp knocking on the cabin door brought them out of their sleepy morning stupor, “Will! Up and at ‘em” Will’s sister called, poking her head through the door, only to stop in her tracks, “Oh. Nico’s back? Should I tell Chiron that you’re not coming in?” she asked with a knowing grin, ignoring the blush on the boy’s cheeks.

Will grinned, but shook his head, “No. I’ve got to check him out anyways, so I’ll be right out.” He breathed, sitting up and yawning, over-exaggerating his stretching and sighing. “That means you get up, too, Death Boy” he mused, gently nudging Nico up, despite grumbles and protests from the sleepy male.

A few minutes passes while Will dressed in his usual neon scrubs, just laughing along with Nico’s complaints about the color. “Nico, baby, you can dress in the blackest of black clothes, but I refuse to change my scrubs.” He scolded, pressing his lips firmly against Nico’s own. “Now you’re getting a check-up. Don’t complain, I just want to make sure that you’re okay.” 

If it had been under any other circumstance, Nico would’ve either protested, or straight up refused. This was Will, though. Will, who always took care of him and watched over him and had his best interests in heart. So he didn’t complain as Will half-carried him to the infirmary (even though Nico was perfectly capable of walking). He didn’t protest when Will ran his gentle fingers over new bruises and cuts, bandaging him up. Even when Will left his side to check on other patients, he just smiled and watched the neon-blue man drift around the room.

“I thought Will told you to get some sleep?”

Nico’s silent watching was interrupted by another boy, clad in equally bright scrubs. He recognized him as Will’s brother, but he didn’t know his name. “I’m good” Nico said mindlessly, turning back to not-so-subtly staring at Will as he worked.

“Oh.? You got a thing for Will or something?” The male asked, sitting on the stool beside Nico’s bed that had been previously occupied by Will. 

“Or something…”

Nico’s answer was vague, and he hadn’t even bothered to glance at Will’s brother, but the male seemed to glow at the realization. “You’re the boyfriend, aren’t you?” He asked simply, not even bothering to wait for Nico’s response before continuing, “Will never shuts up about you”

Nico hated to admit how happy that made him feel, knowing that Will wasn’t afraid to talk about him to his siblings. It was nice to know that Will wasn’t ashamed of him. “It’s because he loves me~” He mused, eyes half-closed as he glanced up at the male, “But yeah. I’m the boyfriend”

They didn’t talk for long, seeing as Nico was tired and didn’t even know the name of the person he was talking to. He only really was interested in Will, watching what he was doing, and the soft kisses every time he came to check on him. By dinner time, Will was the one shaking him awake, demanding that he go to the dining pavilion and eat something.

“Yes, I know you can eat here, but I want you to sit with me at the Apollo table so I’m not lonely.” Will argued, already dragging Nico away from the big house. “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you, either.”

Nico groaned, rubbing his eyes against the blinding son on the horizon, “You already embarrassed me when you wrote a doctor’s note saying that hoards of undead soldiers would attack the campers if I didn’t sit with you.” He protested, but followed Will to where the smell of dinner was making his mouth water.

“I don’t regret writing that note, either.”

Nico just scoffed, crossing his arms with a huff as he plopped down at the Apollo table, just as Chiron was announcing some random event, something about bonding as a group. “Ew. Other campers-” Nico muttered to himself, leaning against Will. In reality, he didn’t really mind other people, the other campers were always just so quick to judge him based off his father, they never got to know the real Nico.

“Groups of nine. You could always go with Percy.” Will said softly, taking Nico’s hand and gently running the pad of his thumb over his skin.

“That would only be eight-” Nico mumbled, resisting the urge to just melt against the Apollo boy’s touch. “And, would you stop that, I thought you didn’t want other people to know about us-” Nico grumbled, although he made no moves to stop Will.

Will wasn’t about to pull away, either. Not until Percy sat down across from them, making Will whine in protest as Nico nervously yanked his hand away.

Percy didn’t seem to notice the gesture, instead gesturing for Annabeth to join him, “You’re in a group with us, now.” He decided, “We just need one more person to make 9”

Nico rolled his eyes as Will jabbed him in the ribs, “Shut the hell up, Tesoro.” Nico said in return, poking Will’s cheek, who had a wide smile on his face, despite being scolded. “Is it okay if this dumbass joins us?” 

Percy raised an eyebrow at the interaction, but just nodded his head, “Sure. Chiron wants us all to sit together, can Beth bring the rest over?” he asked, glancing at Annabeth and their intertwined hands.

Nico definitely was jealous of how open the couple was, glaring at the table before finally nodding, pinching his eyes shut in preparation for their little bubble of quiet to break along with Frank's arrival. 

Frank was loud. His laugh and the way he talked. It wouldn't have been too bad if Nico had been in better health and his head wasn't already pounding, but with every word Frank spoke, he found himself getting more and more annoyed. 

"Nico-" Will whispered, discreetly taking Nico's hand, "You okay?"

Nico was instantly focused on Will instead of the chatter around him, his annoyance slowly draining out of him as he looked to Will, nodding his head, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you"

If the others weren't there, Nico would've kissed him. If they were alone, they would've pressed closer to each other and talked about dumb stuff until Nico was laughing and Will was  _ sure  _ that he really was okay. They weren't alone though, they were with Percy and Hazel and Piper and Jason and people that didn't know about them. So Will just held Nico's hand, relishing in being close to him, even with other people around. 

"What are we meant to do as a group?" Nico asked quietly, finally zoning back in on the conversation. 

"I don't know. Chiron just said that we're meant to spend tonight camping and the day tomorrow together. He didn't say what we had to do." Leo explained.

"We're playing drinking games and you know it, Leo" Piper called from the side, a bright grin on her face. 

"Drinking games? We don't have alcohol, though." 

"Who cares? We'll use something else. Percy is literally a water fountain, so we may as well use him-" Annabeth said with a grin, leaning over to kiss Percy's cheek. 

Nico frowned, leaning towards Will, wanting to do the same to him. "Yeah. Okay, that sounds cool" He said quietly, leaning heavily against Will. 

Percy narrowed his eyes at Nico's tone, not liking how disappointed Nico sounded. He knew that Nico was one to protest anything he didn't want to do, so Percy figured that he wasn't complaining about their plans for the night. He would've asked questions, but he was sucked back into the conversation by Annabeth, and the Son of Hades went back to being an afterthought to deal with later. 

\---

Sundown brought the campfire and s'mores and songs and stories as always, but afterwards, people broke off into their groups and went to find a place to set up a small camp. (they weren't allowed to sleep in the cabins.)

Nico's group found a place near the strawberry fields, sleeping bags and flashlights being pulled out and set up before they started whatever game they said they would play. Nico made sure that his spot was right next to Will, wanting to be close to his boyfriend. 

"Nico- they're playing truth or dare" Will said with a smile, "Promise not to kiss anyone else"

Nico hummed, scooting to a spot in the circle the others had formed, "Of course I won't." he whispered back, smiling softly at Will. 

Nico's smile stayed with him as Piper started the game, "Truth or Dare, Valdez"

Leo shrugged, "Truth." He said, obviously thinking that was the safest option against Piper. 

It wasn't. Piper was a menace, and she only ever asked people about relationships, or other weird things. "Kiss, Marry, Kill. Nico, Percy, Frank"

Leo blinked a few times, glancing between the three boys, "Kill Percy. He's been through like 8 wars against literal gods and hasn't died, I'd like to see if he even can. Kiss Frank because I don't want to marry him, he would bother me too much. Marry Nico because he's quiet and would let me work"

Piper looked away, "You weren't supposed to be so logical about it-" she grumbled, sinking back against her sleeping bag. 

Leo grinned at her, "That's too bad~" he said with a grin, turning to the rest of the group, "Do I have to go?" he asked, looking up at the others. 

Jason just rolled his eyes, pushing Leo to the side, "I'll go. Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico wrinkled his nose. No matter what he did, he was sure he would have to do something or say something embarrassing. So he just glanced to Will, shrugging "Truth, I guess" he mumbled

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

The question sent Nico blushing, and suddenly he was grateful for the fading light of the sun. The answer everyone expected was no, and he was sure the question was meant to embarrass him, but it didn’t. At least not for the reasons everyone thought. "Yeah." he said after a minute, smiling at the ground. 

"Woah, really? Who?" Jason asked instantly. 

Percy looked offended, "Nico, why exactly was I not aware of this?" 

Nico just ignored the boys, looking around, "Uhhh, Hazel. Truth or Dare" The two stopped asking questions once they realized that Nico wasn't going to answer, just sitting back and grumbling. 

Hazel crossed her arms, "I'm not a baby, so I'll go with dare." she said smugly. 

Nico just sighed, "Go take a swim. I know you brought extra clothes so you can change afterwards."

"Do I have to?"

"You could always take off a piece of clothing~" Frank offered from across the circle, waggling his eyebrows with a grin. 

Hazel sighed quietly, standing up and pulling off her shoes and socks, chucking one of the shoes right at Frank, "You're such a pervert" she grumbled, "So, Frank. Truth or Dare"

Frank groaned, "Truth" he said reluctantly, leaning back on his elbows. 

"Why can't you choose dare? I had something good planned-" Hazel protested, taking a moment before continuing, "What's your weirdest sexual fantasy?" 

The question didn't bother him at all, it seemed, because Frank didn't even blush as he answered, "Being pegged" he said with a grin, looking Hazel straight in the eyes. 

Hazel groaned, covering her face, "Shameless-" She tisked, looking away from Frank and his smirk. 

"That's not even kinky, Frank." Nico said from the side, his face red, but not bothering to censor his words. 

"Oh.? Well then, Mr. DiAngelo, truth or dare"

"Dare, I guess"

Frank grinned, "I dare you to take us to this girl that you kissed" he said, seeming so smug, and so confident in himself. 

Nico met Frank's smirk, "I can't. Try again." he said with equal amounts of smugness, wanting to laugh at the irony of it all. 

"What do you mean you can't? Does she not go to camp?"

"This isn't a truth question, Frankie, I asked you for a dare"

Frank's confidence was wavering as he thought, "I dare you to take us to the person(.?) you kissed" he tried. 

Nico smiled even wider, "Done. Okay, Piper truth or dare" he said with a grin, glancing up at Will with a happy little laugh. He was obviously very pleased with himself

"Woah, woah woah, slow down there, Nico. What do you mean done? Is it someone here?" Jason asked. 

"Nico confessed to you a few months ago, didn't he, Percy? Did you kiss him?" Annabeth asked, making the whole group stop in their tracks. 

"Nico did  _ what?"  _ Hazel shrieked, "You're  _ gay!? _ " she asked loudly. 

Nico glared at her, "Sure, Hazel, let the whole camp know while you're at it, will ya?" he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest, “But yes. Also, we don’t talk about the incident with Percy, I moved on.”

Annabeth and Percy very obviously weren’t surprised, but the others were confused and impressed, “But wait- if it wasn’t Percy and it wasn’t Frank, and it probably wasn’t Leo because he was the one who originally asked, and it probably wasn’t Jason because he’s dating Piper-” Hazel stopped her rant, finger pointed at Will.

“Holy  _ shit _ ” Frank said lowly, looking between Nico and Will, “Will and Nico kissed.”

Nico was very pointedly not looking at Will. Will was doing the same, and both were blushing. Nico was the first to break the silence, “I guess there’s no use hiding it anymore” he mumbled, turning back to Will with a small pout on his lips, “Not from them, at least” he added, reaching out to take Will’s hand.

Will nodded, “Yeah.” he said breathlessly, taking Nico’s hand into his own, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his forehead, “Might as well tell them.”

“What the  _ hell _ , Nico, you had a hot boyfriend this whole time and  _ didn’t fucking tell me _ ” Hazel complained, but she had a smile on her face despite her bitter words.

Nico was smile-y too, leaning against Will, “Yeah, I did”

Congratulations were thrown around, Nico and Will smiling brighter with every passing moment. They slept in the same sleeping bag that night (when they first cuddled up together, Hazel had warned them that if they had sex that night, their dicks would be cut off), and they fell asleep happy and content, knowing that their friends supported them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 8 pages in google docs and I wrote most of it while in class on my phone so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or weird errors.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, because I got a few ideas based on it so there will be more updates soon.
> 
> Comment any requests that you might have, and thanks for the kudos <3


End file.
